


Together, Apart...

by caomoyl



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: HPFT, Harry Potter Next Generation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-09
Updated: 2016-04-09
Packaged: 2018-06-01 06:51:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6505624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caomoyl/pseuds/caomoyl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He has only been gone a week, but I miss him so much. He has been away before on missions and things, but this time I know that he isn't coming back. He’s gone for good. The good times are flashing through my mind, the times we spent together, as a family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Together, Apart...

I wish I could go back. Back to when life was fine. Back to when I was happy, when everyone was happy. Back to when we were a family. When we were whole.

I miss those times. The times when mum and dad would sit down together with us, read us stories, eat a meal, anything … together. It was the little things that would make us happy, the things we did together … as a family, a family that is now pulled apart.

I know Rose blames herself; she is like that. She thinks that is was us, both of us, messing around, annoying them. She thinks we made them mad, so mad that they got mad at each other too. She says that’s why dad left, because of us. I’ve heard her cry at night; I know mum does too, though she hides it more than Rose. She doesn’t want us to think she is weak, that’s what Rose says.

He has only been gone a week, but I miss him so much. He has been away before on missions and things, but this time I know that he isn’t coming back. He’s gone for good. The good times are flashing through my mind, the times we spent together, as a family.

_“Mum, Dad, wake up, wake up!!”_

_Hermione and Ron Weasley rolled their eyes as their eldest child jumped up and down on their bed in the semi-light of the early morning. Though Rose had turned their bedroom light on in her eagerness to awake them, barely any light was visible outside._

_“What is it, Rosie?” her father muttered through his tiredness._

_“It’s Christmas, dad, what do think?” You could tell that Rose was used to her dad being like that from the sarcasm in her voice._

_“Christmas? What’s this weird thing you speak of?” Ron sat up a bit in bed, squinting at the light, “It was summer last time I checked.”_

_“Oh, Ron, stop being silly,” interjected Hermione, as she too sat up in bed. She glanced over at the circular clock on the cream wall to her right. “Though it is a bit early. Don’t you want to go back to bed?”_

_“No! I want to open my presen-“_

_She stopped mid-sentence as she was attacked from behind by an equally, if not more, excited Hugo._

_“It’s Christmas, Rose, Christmas!” He was stood up on the bed, jumping slightly with excitement._

_Ron glanced over to Hermione whilst the kids were distracting each other with various different screams of excitement. He gave her a ‘do we have to get up now?’ sort of look, to which she nodded as she swung her legs out of bed. The movement was not missed by her children._

_“Yay! Mum’s getting up” Rose dived off the bed and tried to drag her father out too. Hugo jumped into the middle and pushed him as his sister pulled._

_“Ok, ok, I’m getting up.” Ron sighed as he also climbed out of bed. He didn’t know how the kids could be so awake at this time in the morning. Just like his wife, he glanced at the clock. 5 o’clock. Great._

_The Weasleys climbed down the stairs, Rose and Hugo in the lead, pulling their parents by the hands, trying to get them to go faster. They ran into the living room and dived under the tree in search of their presents._

_Wrapping paper and presents were strewn all over the floor surrounding the two children, their parents looking on in amusement as they opened present after present._

_“Come on you two, start opening.” Rose rummaged under the tree trying to find something for both of them. She re-emerged with two presents and handed them over._

_“You go first, love,” Ron said, looking lovingly at his wife. She rolled her eyes and began to slowly unwrap her present, being careful that the paper didn’t rip. Rose looked to Hugo and they both nodded before helping their mum tear the paper away._

_“Hey, you two, I wanted to be careful with it,” Hermione said with a laugh. She moved the present away from her children and continued unwrapping the present slowly. She pulled out a long velvet box and opened it. Inside was a beautiful silver bracelet engraved with ‘To Hermione, with love, Ron’. She leaned over and kissed her husband lovingly on the cheek. He put his arm around her and kissed her back._

“Hugo, can you come downstairs please, dinner is ready”

Dinner isn’t the same without Dad. The empty space at the table puts a dampened mood in the atmosphere. I catch mum looking at it sometimes, though she quickly looks away when she notices me. I know she misses him, even though she says she doesn’t. She misses his jokes, his fake stupidity and his lack of parental skills. He always said that he couldn’t help it, that it was how granddad Weasley had been.

I guess I had better be going downstairs for dinner; I don’t want mum getting mad. I get up and walk towards the stairs, passing mum an- … mum’s room. I stop and look in, thinking back to that Christmas … back to all the good times when he was here.


End file.
